


‘Mi immagini mai, Mycroft?’

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Series: The Royal Couple [Mystrade] [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Drunk Lestrade, Erotica, Introspection, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Phone Sex, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: MYSTRADE]<br/>Diogen's Club, le tre di notte, Mycroft Holmes sta lavorando. Tutto sembra normale, noioso, finchè non arriva una telefonata da parte di Gregory. Una telefonata ambigua, governata dall'alcool che fa parlare troppo uno yarder passionale...<br/>Dal testo:<br/>"-Gregory.- mormorò, resistendo all’impulso di chiudere gli occhi.<br/>-Eddai, Mycroft. So che mi vedi, in tutti i miei dettagli.- continuò lo yarder, la voce sensuale e misurata, lenta per non fargli perdere nemmeno una sillaba. -Il mio respiro caldo sulla tua pelle, Mycroft… E la mia pelle che struscia sui tuoi vestiti, sui tuoi bei vestiti costosi…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Mi immagini mai, Mycroft?’

**_‘Mi immagini mai, Mycroft?’_ **

  
  
**_C_** 'era un rilassante silenzio all'interno del suo ufficio, rotto dal ticchettare dell'elegante orologio su una delle tante mensole in legno scuro e dal fruscio dei fogli che Mycroft teneva pigramente tra le lunghe dita pallide. Infinite righe nere scorrevano rapide sotto il suo sguardo, un inutile spreco di inchiostro per sigillare un accordo tra due Stati che avrebbero comunque continuato ad odiarsi, indipendentemente dalla presenza di un paio di firme in un angolo di carta, scritte con la stessa freddezza e fretta tipica di chi lavora nel settore politico. Sospirò, l'orologio segnava le tre di notte ma il mestiere di Mycroft non conosceva orari, o perlomeno lui non se ne imponeva troppi. La sua vita era dedicata solo alla sua professione, alla sua amata Inghilterra, ma di recente aveva scavato una nicchia di tempo libero per vedere Gregory. Ah, il suo compagno: un uomo splendidamente normale, dal tenero sguardo di cioccolato e la barba mal rasata sulla pelle olivastra. Avevano un rapporto ancora fresco, nonostante si conoscessero a modo loro da diversi anni, dividevano quella che per Mycroft era stata da sempre una villa troppo grande e la sua vita aveva preso una piega quasi più leggera. Era come se riuscisse a sopportare meglio il peso dei propri impegni, del proprio massacrante orario di lavoro, sapendo che una volta tornato a casa avrebbe trovato lui. Magari provato dal lavoro a sua volta, abbandonato in modo scomposto e poco elegante sulla poltrona davanti al camino, i capelli scompigliati sugli occhi stanchi. Sfatto, ma pur sempre disposto a raggiungere Mycroft sul divano per stare abbracciati, senza parlare, facendosi bastare quell'intimo contatto dopo un'intera giornata che li aveva tenuti separati. Gregory era così: non aveva bisogno di parole complicate o troppo dolci, che Mycroft non sarebbe stato in grado di pronunciare nemmeno sotto tortura da parte dei servizi segreti di una qualsiasi nazione. Era sufficiente vederlo per un po', dargli un bacio anche solo sulla guancia e poi crollare addormentato sulla sua spalla, anche con la bocca semiaperta.  
Mycroft non aveva mai vissuto nulla del genere in quasi quarant'anni di vita, quella con Gregory era la sua prima e probabilmente unica relazione e aveva tanta paura di non essere abbastanza, nonostante non lo desse mai a vedere. Sapeva che quella sera Gregory sarebbe uscito insieme al Dottor Watson per raggiungere un pub, e tutto sommato era tranquillo: il compagno aveva dimostrato di saper tollerare bene gli alcolici, sarebbe stato difficile vederlo troppo alticcio, e in quel caso aveva già predisposto un'auto per farlo prelevare dal locale e portarlo a Pall Mall per evitare un qualsivoglia incidente.  
Voltò una pagina del trattato, giunto ormai a metà di esso, e scacciò di malavoglia i pensieri del suo rapporto con lo yarder. Non era il momento di dedicarsi a lui, doveva finire di leggere quel trattato in occasione della riunione del giorno successivo e Gregory era una distrazione troppo allettante in un contesto del genere, tanto noioso quanto necessario. Si stupì, tuttavia, quando il cellulare vibrò rumorosamente tra la massa di fogli sparpagliati per la scrivania proprio a causa di una telefonata da parte del compagno, doveva intendere che gli fosse accaduto qualcosa? Con la mano libera, senza staccare gli occhi grigi dal lavoro, accettò la chiamata e portò il telefono all’orecchio.  
-Ci sono problemi?- domandò rapidamente, aveva pronta un’auto fuori dal Diogen’s Club e non ci sarebbe voluto alcunché per mobilitarla in direzione del pub scelto per la serata. Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi il suono di un piccolo sussulto e una lieve risata divertita.  
-Ciao, Mycroft.  
Dall’altra parte del telefono, la voce di Greg appariva distorta, quasi strascicata, e lo trovò insolito. Era molto divertita, come se avesse da poco saputo la battuta più esilarante del mondo, ma d’altro canto Gregory era sempre abbastanza contento con lui, persino al telefono. Un comportamento alquanto inspiegabile per Mycroft, ma che accettava di buon grado.  
-E’ andata bene la tua serata, presu...  
-Sei da solo, Myc?- lo interruppe, provocando un arricciamento carico di disappunto delle labbra sottili del maggiore degli Holmes.  
-Sì, sono da solo.- rispose, cercando di trattenere la propria indisposizione.  
-Oh, splendido. Io sono sul letto. Sul _nostro_ letto, Mycroft.  
Non aveva ricevuto rapporti riguardo alla posizione dello yarder, ma comprese abbastanza rapidamente che il dottor Watson doveva averlo accompagnato a piedi, o almeno costretto a tornare a casa a bordo di un taxi. Saggia decisione.  
-Lieto di sapere che sei tornato a casa in condizioni, uhm, _accettabili_.  
Non che non approvasse l’idea di Gregory seduto al tavolo di un qualche bar di scarsa qualità in compagnia di persone, ma… Effettivamente no, non approvava una simile circostanza. Gli esseri umani non gli andavano propriamente a genio, soprattutto quando si avvicinavano al suo compagno, ma quella era un’altra storia. Una sfaccettatura oscura e possessiva del suo carattere che cercava di tenere rinchiusa il più possibile in se stesso.  
-Sì, sto bene.- ribadì l’altro, tra il fruscio sommesso delle lenzuola. -Sto solo pensando ad una cosa. Una cosa divertente.  
-Devo supporre sia accaduto qualcosa di esilarante nel corso della tua serata fuori?- chiese il politico con disinteresse, ancora immerso nella lettura delle clausole del trattato di non belligeranza.  
-No, non esattamente.  
-E a cosa stai pensando, dunque?  
Ci fu una seconda risata, più lunga e supponente, e per un istante Mycroft si immaginò il proprio compagno steso sul letto con il suo sorriso disarmante, perfetto, intento a trasformarsi in un ghigno supponente.  
-Sto pensando a te.  
Mycroft abbassò di un poco i fogli, il viso che lentamente si innalzava nel silenzio fino a squadrare la porta scura, spiazzato. Gregory era sempre stato abbastanza diretto, tuttavia non si era ancora abituato completamente ai suoi modi di agire, di parlare, di comportarsi. Rabbrividì e si schiarì la gola, nell’intento di mascherare il proprio imbarazzo prima che questo potesse manifestarsi.  
-In un modo molto, _molto_ particolare, Myckey…  
L’uomo aprì la bocca per correggere la natura di quel soprannome, lo aveva sempre odiato, ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono. Il tono della voce del compagno era cambiato ancora una volta, diventando basso e roco, come un sensuale sussurro in confidenza. Si leccò le labbra e inspirò, chiudendo per qualche secondo gli occhi.  
-Sarebbe a dire?- domandò ancora, mentre permetteva alla propria schiena stanca di rilassarsi contro l’imbottitura della poltrona in pelle verdastra.  
-Beh, sai come sono i pub, credo.- iniziò a spiegare lo yarder, ridacchiando di tanto in tanto con fare estremamente complice. -Mh no, forse no… Beh, comunque… Io non ho fatto niente, volevo solo andare al bagno, ma mi sono imbattuto in una coppia un po’, uhm…  
Rise di nuovo, Mycroft accigliò lo sguardo.  
-Non consona, suppongo.- sibilò, irritato da tanto squallore.  
-Sì! Esatto! Dovevi vederli, davvero!  
-Credimi, sono assolutamente certo che sia stato meglio che non li abbia…  
-Stavano facendo sesso nel bagno, Myckey! _Nel bagno_!  
Il politico si irrigidì sulla sedia, non trovando alcun lato comico nella faccenda che aveva appena udito e restando, come al solito, piuttosto contrariato dal linguaggio usato per esprimere il concetto di un rapporto sessuale più squallido, forse, del posto in cui pareva essere avvenuto.  
-Non vedo come questo degradante avvenimento possa averti fatto pensare a me, Gregory.- sospirò, scuotendo il capo di fronte all’ennesima risata. Poco dopo, udì un sonoro sbuffare.  
-Non ci arrivi, eh? Ho pensato a te, perché avrei voluto che ci fossi tu al loro posto… Tu, con me, in quel bagno.  
Mycroft fu costretto a deglutire un paio di volte, quasi con forza, e lasciò del tutto andare i fogli sulla scrivania, per una volta incurante del disordine.  
-Perché mai?- chiese, lo sforzo di mantenere la voce ferma era sempre più enorme man mano che quella conversazione procedeva, ma la cosa importante era impedire al proprio Mind Palace di elaborare la figura di Gregory in posizioni e circostanze non adatte all’ambiente in cui si trovava, o al lavoro che stava svolgendo. Complicato, ma non impossibile, e un Holmes non concepiva una parola simile nel proprio vocabolario.  
-Oh, andiamo.- rise ancora Gregory, estremamente divertito dalla situazione. -Perché voglio farlo con te, Mycroft. Di nuovo.  
Holmes strinse appena le labbra, colto di sorpresa più di quanto si aspettasse. Il compagno era un uomo molto passionale, era stata una scoperta meravigliosa per lui, ma non immaginava che il suo corpo all’apparenza così disgustoso potesse provocare desiderio in una creatura tanto perfetta come la sua volpe grigia.  
-E’ bello immaginarti.- sussurrò improvvisamente l’uomo, Mycroft prese un gran respiro e strinse appena le dita contro il cellulare, in attesa. Gregory lo immaginava? Davvero?  
-Tu mi immagini mai, Mycroft?  
Rimase in silenzio, come in stallo, in attesa delle parole successive.  
-Mi immagini mai, mentre sei da solo, come adesso?  
La voce si faceva più bassa e più roca ad ogni frase, più complice, e Mycroft avvertiva una graduale secchezza alla gola, alquanto fastidiosa.  
-Mi immagini mai premere contro di te, completamente nudo? So che lo fai, quando chiudi gli occhi per un po’, che ti vengo in mente…  
-Gregory.- mormorò, resistendo all’impulso di chiudere gli occhi.  
-Eddai, Mycroft. So che mi vedi, in tutti i miei dettagli.- continuò lo yarder, la voce sensuale e misurata, lenta per non fargli perdere nemmeno una sillaba. -Il mio respiro caldo sulla tua pelle, Mycroft… E la mia pelle che struscia sui tuoi vestiti, sui tuoi bei vestiti costosi…  
Il politico strinse gli occhi e scosse il capo, lentamente, ma ormai era già caduto nella trappola della propria mente. Immaginava davvero Gregory, in quel momento, intento a sussurrare quelle frasi con il corpo steso sul letto, già provocante in qualche strano modo sconosciuto, e avvertì un bruciore poco rassicurante nei dintorni della cintura dei pantaloni. Si erano fatti stretti, caldi, fastidiosi.  
-Lo stai facendo, vero Myc?- chiese, e l’altro annuì come se potesse essere visto.  
-Sì.  
Si vergognava di averlo ammesso, ma stava davvero immaginando il suo Gregory in tutte quelle parole sussurrate, nel silenzio del suo ufficio.  
-Stai immaginando i miei fianchi contro i tuoi, le mie mani che ti percorrono la pelle, che ti esplorano? Mycroft…  
Rabbrividì prepotentemente a quel sussurro del suo nome, per intero, e si sentì avvampare più del calcolato nel vedere quanto la sua mano finalmente libera dai fogli si trovasse vicina al cavallo dei pantaloni gessati. Aveva caldo, fin troppo caldo.  
-Immaginami mentre mi tolgo i vestiti, Mycroft… Perché non riesco più a tenerli.  
-Gregory, cosa…?  
-Shh.- soffiò l’altro, coprendo malamente il fruscio della stoffa. Mycroft sobbalzò appena, si stava veramente spogliando mentre gli parlava? Sentiva il bisogno di farlo anche lui, di avvertire l’aria fresca sul proprio intimo in fiamme, e il fatto che il compagno non potesse guardarlo era decisamente un vantaggio. Era così sottomesso, così dipendente dalla voce del compagno nel piccolo auricolare del telefono, da non riconoscersi quasi, e stranamente gli andava bene così. Era tutto perfetto.  
-Immagini mai, Mycroft, ogni centimetro di me contro ogni centimetro di te? Di essere dentro di me, di stringermi forte fino a stritolarmi l’anima?  
Deglutì, decidendosi a far tintinnare la propria cintura nel silenzio e a slacciare i pantaloni del completo. Al diavolo la decenza, Gregory aveva un effetto devastante sul suo carattere sempre così posato e volutamente misurato. E lo adorava, Dio se lo adorava!  
-Gesù… Mi fai eccitare così tanto, Myc.- sospirò l’uomo, lamentoso. Holmes udì un fruscio indistinto, poi un suono strozzato, seguito da un sospiro più rilassato. Soddisfatto.  
-Gregory…- chiamò a sua volta, l’erezione che premeva sempre di più nei boxer grigi. Tremava leggermente all’idea che il compagno potesse effettivamente toccarsi mentre gli parlava, mentre gli imponeva di immaginarlo in quello ed altri gesti espliciti, lussuriosi, da far avvampare qualsiasi coscienza umana. Deglutì e si leccò le labbra, più volte, lentamente le lunghe dita raggiunsero la stoffa del proprio intimo e la scostarono quanto bastava per sfiorare l’erezione tesa, calda, ormai quasi umida. Trattenne un sussulto, stringendo più forte il telefono per non interrompere la telefonata con Gregory, sospirando appena. Un sollievo frizzante si impadronì dei suoi sensi, offuscandoli rapidamente, e il compagno sospirò a sua volta, affannato e bisognoso come spesso lo aveva visto durante le loro notti insieme. Mycroft le ricordava in ogni loro dettaglio, persino il più insignificante agli occhi di qualsiasi stolto.  
-Mi senti, vero?- domandò lo yarder, ansimando pesantemente. -Premere contro di te, sospirare contro di te…  
-Sì.- sospirò il politico in risposta, lasciando che le proprie dita donassero sollievo all’erezione pulsante, il sangue nelle vene quasi incandescente. Allargò appena le gambe, abbandonando la testa indietro contro la poltrona e continuando a darsi piacere, ascoltando col respiro tremante i sospiri del compagno. Chilometri di distanza fra i loro corpi, ma le voci così vicine da colare attraverso l’etere, congiungendoli in un solo, avvolgente abbraccio di passione e desiderio.  
-Ti sento.- ribadì. -Ti… Sento…  
-Mycroft…  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, reso intenso e lunghissimo a causa dei loro sospiri, perennemente in bilico tra l’equilibrio ed il conflitto, tra il sovrastarsi e il susseguirsi pacificamente. Le dita di Mycroft percorrevano sempre più sicure la sua pelle tesa, acquietando il calore torrido e facendolo sospirare come in preda ad una lenta e dolce tortura, poi Gregory aumentò la frequenza ed il volume dei propri ansimi e il politico lo seguì a ruota, accecato dal desiderio per quel corpo perfetto, tonico e quasi scolpito che non poteva realmente possedere. Strinse il proprio sesso, il resto del corpo che si irrigidiva rapido, e lo stato confusionale di alcuni secondi che gli fece girare la testa come le lancette di un orologio impazzito. Liberò un gemito roco, soffocato ma comunque soddisfatto, mentre Gregory chiamava un’ultima volta il suo nome e si lasciava andare al proprio piacere.  
L’aria rimase nuovamente silenziosa per un po’, i respiri che si regolarizzavano, poi lo yarder emise un sospiro e una mezza risata. Ora non era più esagerata e ridicola, ma lasciava intendere una certa stanchezza.  
-My… Croft…  
-Sì, Gregory?- domandò il politico, ancora seduto con gli occhi grigi aperti contro il soffitto del proprio ufficio.  
-La riunione… Era domani…?  
-Quale riunione?  
-Quella con… Il tipo cinese…  
-Coreano, Gregory. E’ corea…!  
Il politico trasalì, rendendosi improvvisamente conto di cosa era accaduto. Non si azzardò minimamente ad abbassare lo sguardo, ma richiuse in fretta i propri pantaloni con la mano libera e cercò di ignorare il senso di umido sulla stoffa dell’intimo.  
-Ti aspetto a casa, Mycroft.- sussurrò lo yarder, la voce sempre più stanca. -Buon lavo… Ro…  
E Mycroft placò rapidamente il rossore sugli zigomi sporgenti, ascoltando il debole respirare del compagno dall’altra parte del cellulare per qualche minuto. Alla fine chiuse la chiamata e guardò la scrivania, avere del lavoro da fare a volte non era così gratificante come gli sembrava inizialmente, quando aveva intrapreso la propria carriera nel Governo.  
 

•Nota dell'autrice~

  
Era doveroso scrivere una one shot del genere, in quanto stamattina ho avuto modo di ascoltare la registrazione di un film di Rupert Graves - di cui non so il titolo, purtroppo :c - in cui la sua voce recita un discorso abbastanza spinto e passionale... E l'idea è partita da sola, lo ammetto, anche se non avrei mai avuto ispirazione per una cosa del genere se non avessi sentito l'audio. Ve lo linko, in caso vogliate usarlo per calarvi meglio nella storia, o qualcosa del genere:  [ http://pleer.com/tracks/5203245KnXf ](http://pleer.com/tracks/5203245KnXf) . E niente, detto questo non ho più nulla da scrivere! Ci leggiamo presto, devo aggiornare altre ff e devo mettermi al lavoro, assolutamente. Alla prossima,   


Midori No Esupuri~


End file.
